<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Scales by AshRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244175">Baby Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain'>AshRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon AU, Dragon Virgil, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, dragon roman, parental logince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon AU based on the premise that dragons are common pets.<br/>Our story starts with Patton finding an abandoned hatchling and follows him and his best friend Logan as they raise their respective dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Platonic LAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What is that THING in your Bag????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had just been minding his own business, waiting in the park for his best friend to arrive for their weekly coffee outing.<br/>
He was just minding his own business when he was suddenly tackled from behind, arms wrapping around his waist.</p>
<p>“Logan!” A familiar voice squealed right into his ear.</p>
<p>“Ah yes. Patton. Salutations. Would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my person?”</p>
<p>There was a sigh but Patton moved away from Logan, allowing him to turn to look at his friend.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go now?” He asked, receiving a nod from his friend.</p>
<p>“You- don’t usually bring a bag of this size to our outings, Patton. Is there something amiss?”</p>
<p>Just as he said it the backpack he was talking about emitted a very peculiar noise and moved as if something inside was flailing about.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing much! Wanna see?” Patton offered as if he hadn’t even noticed that the bag had made a ruckus.</p>
<p>“Uhm-”</p>
<p>Patton didn’t even acknowledge his friend’s hesitation and took off his backpack, opening and holding it out to Logan for inspection.</p>
<p>“What is that <em>thing<em> in you bag?” Logan asked, perplexed and sort of horrified at the little hissing, spitting ball of scales and membranes.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s my new pet dragon!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I thought we had talked about why <em>not<em> getting a pet would be the better decision for your current situation?”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah but I found him! Look at him, he’s just a baby! I couldn’t just leave him alone. He can’t even fly yet.” Patton insisted, gently scooping the - indeed - tiny dragon out of the bag. It hissed at Logan, it’s little claws digging into Patton’s sleeves. He didn’t seem bothered by it at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As Patton cooed at the baby dragon, Logan leaned in a little closer to observe the animal. It was a little bigger than patton’s hand, able to sit in it but with its tail and wings flopping over the edges. While Logan inspected it, its coal dark eyes followed his every move, purple and black scales catching the light at times. Objectively, it was a beautiful specimen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That did not, however, change the fact that Patton should not be having a pet with his current situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How are you planning on keeping it? Your landlady does not allow pets of any kind as far as I am aware.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, i talked to her and she agreed as long as he doesn’t bother any other tenants! I named him Virgil, by the way!”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Virgil?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah! Like that poet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Patton was cradling the dragon - Virgil - in his hands, slowly placing him in the pouch attached to the cat hoodie Logan had gifted to Patton a while ago. The baby felt quite comfortable in the pouch, judging by the little purrs he made.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Aww isn’t he cute, Lolo? Look!” Patton was cooing again, moving closer to Logan to let him peek into the pouch where Virgil had curled up in contented bliss.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes. Objectively, i must admit that he is, in fact, quite adorable.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roman makes an entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While babysitting his best friend’s dragon, Logan discovers a little treasure of his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, Virgil, be a good boy for Logan alright? I’ll be back to pick you up tomorrow, promise” Patton had cooed at his baby dragon before leaving him in Logan’s care for a day and a half while he went out of town for work. Normally he would leave his pet at home but the dragon had been sick just a few days ago and with being just a hatchling Patton wouldn’t know a moment’s peace if his little baby was home alone.<br/>
Having been best friends for most of their lives, Patton trusted Logan enough to ask him to take care of his <em>precious ‘lil ball of scales<em> and Logan could not get himself to say no.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>So now he was walking the dragon. The uncooperative little thing refused to move from his place in Logan’s breast pocket though, only his head poking out. As they crossed the park he grew aware of a strange gravelly noise that even gained Virgil’s attention and the young one squirmed until he was completely hidden in his pocket. This was…mildly concerning. The hatchling hadn’t even moved when they were waiting to cross the loud and busy street.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>What was that noise?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Only one way to find out<em> he figured, standing still until he could make out the rough direction the noise was coming from.</em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>After carefully following the noise for several minutes Logan finally found its origin. A dragon. Compared to other dragons he’d seen and also compared to Virgil he estimated it to be a juvenile, about half its adult size.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The beast was trapped in a thorny bush, one sensitive wing membrane pierced by several of the thorns. The noise was the dragon growling and hissing as it squirmed, trying to free itself. Its efforts grew more desperate when it caught sight of the human, obviously in pain and scared.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Shh, it is alright. I will not harm you. Hold still, little one, I will help you.” Logan spoke softly, moving slowly to try and calm it a little as he inched closer. He did not flinch back when the dragon growled and snapped at his hand, obviously a warning.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It took a bit and he scraped up his hands doing it but Logan soon managed to free the dragon, grabbing it to bring it out into the open so he could inspect it for any major injuries. There were some tears in its right wing membrane but otherwise it seemed unharmed if a little malnourished. It was a deep red with a pearly white underbelly and golden markings running along its spine. It was beautiful and now that it was no longer trapped it seemed quite docile. He decided to take the juvenile to a vet to get it checked out and see if it was microchipped in case it had gotten lost. He was aware that it was not a surefire way to tell if it was a stray or a pet since patton didn’t plan on getting Virgil chipped either but it was worth a shot.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As he gathered it to his chest to carry to the vet he felt the juvenile nose at his breast pocket, prompting the hatchling inside to make several little squeaks, moving as if trying to get away from the probing snout. He’d have to find a way to carefully introduce them later on.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Two hours and one visit to the vet later and Logan unlocked the door to his apartment, letting the juvenile down to explore the living room while he tried to pull Virgil out of his breast pocket without his little claws tearing the fabric. The other dragon turned out to be a male as well and was not chipped. The tears to his wing were relatively minor but had been properly treated before he was released into Logan’s care. Now he had to figure out what to do with him. Perhaps Patton would like to take him, provided Virgil got along with the older dragon.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He let out a triumphant little <em>hah<em> when he finally wrangled Virgil out of the pocket, ignoring the hatchling’s indignant squeaking and his tiny little hisses.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“There we go, the air must be much better out here than in that stuffy little pocket is it not?” he told the little reptile, setting him down on the counter and preparing some food to give to him and the foundling.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He left Virgil’s food bowl on top of the counter to keep him fairly separated from the currently flightless dragon. His wing had been bandaged and was thus pinned to his body, meaning he couldn’t get up on the counter to bother the little one.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>When Logan had placed the other food dish on the floor he went to get his foundling, finding him roaming around the room. Ushering him towards the kitchen wasn’t as difficult as he had worried about, thankfully and soon he had two dragons, happily eating their fill.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I suppose I will call you Roman for now. I can’t keep calling you Foundling.” Logan mused, knowing the dragon probably did not understand him. Well, it did not matter much now, there was nobody but two dragons to judge him and he did not think they would tell anyone any time soon.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He gave Roman some more time to get used to the apartment, keeping Virgil in the pocket of his hoodie after changing out of his dress shirt. He wanted to make sure that they could smell each other but not interact just yet, just in case they did not get along.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>In the evening he sat down in front of Roman who was sitting still for the first time since they’d come in. That seemed to be one of the biggest differences in personality - while Virgil was content to snuggle into the dark warmth of Logan’s pocket, Roman couldn’t seem to stay still. Perhaps it was the excitement of the new surroundings and the fact that Virgil was still a hatchling. Hatchlings, just like human babies, needed much more sleep than adults or juveniles.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Alright you two, careful now.” he mumbled, pulling Virgil out of the pocket and presenting him to Roman. The dragons seemed to observe each other for a moment before Virgil slowly uncurled himself, stretching just far enough to nudge Roman’s snout and give him a sniff before curling up again, dark eyes still following his every move.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Roman seemed a little stunned for a moment before practically shoving his entire snout into the tight loop of Virgil’s body, pushing and shoving as he sniffed the hatchling, pressing him down into Logan’s hands until Virgil was crying out and Logan pulled him back to his chest protectively. Roman gave him a look that could only be described as confusion. He seemed genuinely curious about the tiny dragon but was way too excitable and probably didn’t know how to behave around hatchlings.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Just like a very large, excitable dog,<em> Logan thought.</em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Much to Roman’s disappointment, the little hatchling was kept out of his reach for the rest of the evening and whenever he did manage to get close to him, the baby would hiss and swipe at him, never actually hitting him though.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Logan made up a little nest of blankets for Roman to sleep in, leaving him in the living room while Virgil slept in his little carrier, lovingly padded with several of Patton’s shirts to make sure his baby didn’t get homesick and miss him too much. The human ended up leaving his door ajar to make sure he could hear if something was up with Roman during the night.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The night went by, uneventful, and the morning sun woke Logan before his alarm had a chance to. He got up and began combing his apartment to make sure he had all of Virgil’s things in the bag Patton had sent along since his friend would be returning for his dragon soon.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He heard Roman clatter into the tiled kitchen in a flurry of chirps and squeaks and clacking talons. The dragon stormed up to him, rubbing against Logan’s legs happily as Logan set down his bowl of food. He then fetched Virgil, carefully pulling him from his comfortable nest.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Roman was watching them attentively when he came in with the complaining hatchling curled up on and clinging to his hand. Breakfast proceeded to be as normal as it could be and he allowed Roman to get a little closer to Virgil this time, still keeping a careful watch over them to make sure yesterday’s events did not repeat themselves. Virgil was hesitant and distant but allowed Roman to observe and sniff him as long as he did not touch him. Every touch earned the juvenile a hiss and a swipe of tiny talons.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>It was progress Logan supposed.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>———-</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“So… you found a dragon huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Patton, I did.” Logan sighed. Patton had arrived a good half hour ago and had not let go of Virgil once but had also kept grilling Logan about his new roommate.</p>
<p>“What happened to <em>I do not want a pet<em>?” his friend smiled smugly and Logan could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Well I found him and he was hurt. I took him to the vet and I couldn’t just throw Roman back out again-”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait you named him Roman? Aww, Lo! I’m so proud of you! That’s such a clever pun! You found a <em>roaming Roman!”<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>This time Logan didn’t even try to stop himself from rolling his eyes, much to Patton’s amusement.
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Growing up and Getting Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Growing up can be real scary, Patton knows that. Growing up is scary for little dragons too. And little Virgil still has a lot of growing and growing up to do. Let’s have a peek at how that’s going for him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up can be hard and scary. Patton knows. He grew up after all! And now he was  experiencing how hard growing up could be for little dragons. He’s there for all sorts of drama - nightmares, strangers moving too fast and startling his little one, falls and stumbles.<br/>
The first time Virgil lost a scale he panicked and screeched so loudly it woke Patton up from his nap. When he stumbled into the kitchen blearily, Virgil had curled up around his little scale and was still crying in fear.</p>
<p>The very moment the young dragon noticed the human he was launching himself at him, claws clicking and skittering over the tile.</p>
<p>“Oh baby what happened?” he cooed, scooping the hatchling into his arms before he could climb up his leg. That was when he noticed the purple little scale. </p>
<p>“Aww, did you lose a scale? It’s okay, Verge! It’s okay, it’s just because you’re growing!” He tried to soothe his little one.</p>
<p>Patton picked up the scale after having calmed Virgil down. He would put it in the scrapbook so he could show it around and document his baby’s growth. Virgil hadn’t grown much over the three months he’d been with Patton but he was growing, as evidenced by the outgrown scale!</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Logan had adopted Roman a month ago and ever since then, he and Patton have met up several times with the intention of getting Roman and Virgil to get along.</p>
<p>Easy to say, progress was slow coming.</p>
<p>Virgil was very shy and didn’t like how excitable Roman was and how he constantly tried to get closer to him.</p>
<p>Roman seemed to love Virgil though, constantly wanting to sniff and nose at the baby even if Virgil kept swatting and hissing at him whenever he tried.</p>
<p>It was a long process but the two humans had a lot of patience for their dragons.</p>
<p>On the wall in Patton’s hallway, one special date was circled in red though. The tenth of march was circled in red marker with the words <em>V and Ro snuggled<em> scribbled into the little square with a large number of exclamation points.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The story of the tenth of april went like this:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Patton and Logan weren’t even present for it but they came in at just the right moment to witness the aftermath.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Virgil had been limping all day after his claw had gotten caught in the fabric of Patton’s pants and his panicked flailing had resulted in a slightly torn nail bed that had bled a little. It was a minor injury but the hatchling was as dramatic as the older dragon so he had been riding on Patton’s shoulder and demanding attention like he had been grievously injured. So he went about his day limping, soaking up all the attention and affection like a sponge left in the desert to dry.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Patton and Logan had supervised their dragons for a while, making sure no fights broke out, but eventually left the two alone in the living room while they prepared dinner.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>While the two adults weren’t looking, Roman had apparently fallen asleep on his pillow in a sunny spot and it seemed like Virgil was so starved for affection that he joined the juvenile, curling up in the space next to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Patton checked on them when he noticed that the dragons were being suspiciously quiet and very nearly woke the sleeping dragons with his squeal.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But luckily Virgil just made a sleepy, rumbling noise and squirmed closer to Roman who pulled him even closer with his wing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes,<em> Patton thought as he took several pictures. <em>Growing up is pretty scary but Vee’s gonna be just fine.<em></em></em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, thanks for reading this! I've recently decided to transfer my writing over to ao3.<br/>This and my other fanfics are on tumblr, find me @ashrain5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>